Dream Comes true
by FishyDebbie
Summary: fiction BAP / SECRET
1. Chapter 1

HYUNG !

Yongguk : Quoi encore ?

SARANGHAE !

Yongguk : Aish~ Himchan, tu me désespère !

Himchan : Je sais Hyung mais je m'ennuie là, allons manger quelque part !

Yongguk ne pu refuser l'invitation de son ami, ils sortirent manger dans un restaurant chic, à quelques mètres de chez eux. Ces deux-là vivent en collocation avec quatre autres garçons : Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup et Junhong. Ils ont tous les six arrêté leurs études et vivent maintenant tous ensemble et font de leur mieux pour vivre correctement.

Yongguk : Himchan sérieusement ! On a du mal à vivre et toi tu m'emmène dans dans un restaurant aussi cher ? Sortons.

Himchan attrapa Yongguk par le bras.

Himchan : Hyosung Noona m'a prêté de l'argent !

Yongguk : Et toi tu l'utilises pour aller au restau ? Channie tu ne connais pas la valeur de l'argent.

Guk prit la main d'Himchan et l'entraîna dehors.

Himchan : Je voulais te faire plaisir Hyung...

Yongguk : Je n'ai pas besoin de ça tu le sais bien !

Himchan : Hyung, tu veux aller te balader ?

Yongguk : Tu sais pas rester en place deux secondes ?

Himchan : Une...

Yongguk : Himchan, non !

Himchan : Deux !

Il lui fit un grand sourire et parti en courant. Yongguk le suivi sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Cela fait 5 ans qu'ils se connaissent, ils savent tout l'un de l'autre, ils s'entendent vraiment bien malgré quelques chamailleries.

Yongguk : Himchan arrêtes-toi !

Himchan s'arrêta net.

Yongguk : -murmurant- Uh ? C'est bizarre que ce gosse m'aie écouté.

Il s'approcha de lui.

Yongguk :Yah, Kim Himchan ! … Oh Noona, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hyosung : J'ai rendez-vous.

Yongguk : Avec un homme ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hyosung : Avec Ji Eun voyons ! Tu sais bien que j'attends toujours qu'Himchan veuille bien s'offrir à moi.

Elle rigola et passa chemin.

Yongguk : Mimi ?

Himchan regardait droit devant lui, le regard, vide. En entendant Guk il se retourna et arbora son plus beau sourire.

Himchan : Allons-y !

Yongguk : Où ça ?

Himchan : A la salle d'arcade, je veux te battre à la course en voiture !

Yongguk le suivi sans rien dire.

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que Hyusung avait avoué ses sentiments à Himchan, mais lui ne souhaite pas commencer une relation avec elle. Pourquoi ? Lui seul le sait.

Guk et Himchan s'amusaient à la salle d'arcade, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'y étaient pas allés. Ils y passèrent l'après-midi et quand ils rentrèrent chez eux il était 18h, leurs dongsaengs étaient tous là.

Daehyun : Vous étiez où ?

Yongguk : Police Daehyun au rapport ! A la salle d'arcade chef !

Daehyun : Te fous pas de moi va, je demandais juste comme ça.

Ils rigolèrent.

Junhong : Himchan Hyung !

Il sauta dans les bras d'Himchan.

Himchan : Ça fait à peine 8 heures qu'on s'est pas vus, dit-il en rigolant.

Youngjae : Hyosung et Ji Eun sont venues au café cet après-midi, elle vont passer ici ce soir.

Il faut savoir que Youngjae et Daehyun travaillent tous les deux dans un café-brasserie afin de payer les factures. Jongup et Junhong travaillent eux à la plonge d'un restaurant chic de la ville et payent de quoi nourrir tout le monde à la maison, n'étant pas majeurs ils travaillent seulement le midi. Puis nous avons Himchan et Yongguk qui ont été renvoyé et vivent au dépend de leurs cadets. Pourquoi ils ont été renvoyés ? Ces deux là travaillaient dans une bibliothèque, lieu calme... Himchan... Lieu calme... Bous avez compris que ça va pas ensemble. Himchan faisait trop le fou et a été viré, et a entraîné Yongguk avec lui. Ils n'ont pas l'air motivés à trouver un nouvel emploi.

Jongup : Hey, Hyung ! Au retau où on travaille ils cherchent du personnel de service pour le midi, ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

Yongguk : Pourquoi, on a besoin de travailler de toute façon.

Jongup : J'ai parlé de vous au patron, vous pouvez passer le voir demain à 15h si vous voulez.

Himchan : Moi aussi ? Oh, je suis bien à la maison moi...

Yongguk : De toute façon si tu ne viens pas je te vire de l'appart'

Himchan : Tu oserais ?

Yongguk : C'est de ta faute si on a été renvoyés, alors t'as pas le choix.

Himchan : Ok Hyung...

Himchan parti dans sa chambre, qui est aussi celle de Gul. Daehyun et Youngjae partagent une autre chambre et Jongup et Junhong dorment dans le salon. Cela fait maintenant 2 ans que ça dure. Ils se sont rencontrés à l'école i ans, malgré qu'ils étaient dans des classes et des niveaux différents, ils se sont liés d'amitié et ont quitté l'école avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

« DING DONG »

Jonguo : NOONAS !

Ji Eun : Quel accueil, salut tout le monde, elle sourit.

Youngjae, Daehyun : Yo !

Hyosung : Yo ? Vous ne saluez même pas vos Noonas correctement ?

Yongguk : Laisse-les, on se connais depuis suffisamment de temps pour qu'on ne vous respecte plus, dit-il en rigolant et en se cachant derrière Junhong.

Ji Eun : Sales gosses ! Vous avez préparé quoi à manger ?

Daehyun : On a commandé des pizzas.

Elle s'installa prêt de Youngjae qui lisait un livre. Hyosung regardait partout, elle cherche surement Himchan, elle s'installa à côté de Guk en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

Les garçons ont rencontré Ji Eun et Hyosung un jour à la salle d'arcade il y a maintenant un an. Hyosung est une mordue de jeux vidéos, ils ont sympathisé le jour où Hyosung a battue Himchan à un jeu, depuis ce jour elle est amoureuse de lui, mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

Hyosung se leva sans rien dire et alla dans la chambre d'Himchan.

Hyosung : Himchanchan, je peux te parler ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hyosung : Himchanchan, je peux te parler ?_

Hyosung : Tu dors ou tu fais semblant ?

Pas de réaction, elle s'approcha de lui, il semblait dormir profondément. Elle s'approcha doucement de son visage et lui vola un baiser, il ne bougea pas.

Hyosung : Himchanchan babo !

Elle allait dire autre chose mais fut interrompue par Yongguk qui entra dans la chambre, elle sortit sans rien dire et partit avec JiEun.

Une nouvelle journée commence. Il est 10h, Yongguk se lève, les garçons sont au travail et Himchan dort encore. Sachant qu'il ne se lèverait pas avant midi minimum, Guk prépara le repas et partit se promener. En chemin il rencontra Sunhwa, la sœur cadette de Hyosung. Celle-ci est plus réservée que sa sœur, plus calme, et s'entend à merveille avec Jongup et Junhong. Pourquoi ? Elle a toujours voulu un frère plus jeune pour s'occuper de lui, de ce fait elle s'est attachée aux deux plus jeunes du groupe.

Sunhwa : Salut Guk tu vas bien ?

Yongguk : Très bien et toi ? Himchan et moi on a un entretien cet après-midi au restau des garçons.

Sunhwa : Je vais bien merci. C'est super ça, j'espère que vous serez pris, je viendrais vous embêter.

Yongguk : Haha tant que tu ne viens pas avec Hyo !

Ils se mirent à rire. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un long moment, tellement long que quand il rentra chez lui il était 14h.

Yongguk : Himchanie, tu es réveillé ? Il faut qu'on se prépare pour l'entretien.

Pas de réponse. Yongguk commença à se dévêtir afin d'enfiler un costume pour l'entretien. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et vit que Himchan dormait encore.

Yongguk : Mimi t'exagères on doit y aller là !

Il lui donna des coups de pied afin de le réveiller. C'est alors qu'il vit des somnifères sur la table de nuit, il en manquait trois... La plaque était neuve.

Yongguk : KIM HIM CHAN !

Yongguk était énervé, il alla dans la cuisine prendre une bouteille d'eau afin de la verser sur le visage d'Himchan. Pourquoi a-t-il prit des somnifères ? Cela fait un mois qu'Himchan dort mal, mais il ne voudra avouer à personne pourquoi. Mais moi je sais, i mois il est sorti avec une fille, il lui était venue en aide un jour, elle était tombée à vélo et s'était fait très mal. Ils sont sorti ensemble un mois... Un mois aura suffit à faire souffrir Himchan. Elle se servait de lui, lui a piqué beaucoup d'argent aussi puis elle sortait avec plusieurs garçons en même temps temps. Quand il l'avait surprit en compagnie d'un autre homme elle n'a pas nié et a suivit une violente bagarre avec l'homme en question. Est-ce pour cela qu'il refuse les avances de Hyosung ? Surement. Pourquoi prend-t-il des somnifères alors que cela fait 5 mois ? Parce qu'elle est revenue dans sa vie. Elle s'appelle Zinger, enfin c'est le surnom qu'elle utilise, depuis un mois elle lui envoie des messages tous les jours, ça passe des messages d'amour aux messages de menace. Chan ne sait pas quoi faire et n'en parle à personne, personne n'a connu cette Zinger.

Yongguk : Enfin tu te réveilles toi ! Pourquoi t'as pris trois somnifères ? T'es fou ou quoi ?

Himchan : Sorry Hyung, je voulais juste dormir.

Il a avait un visage triste, lui qui est si souriant habituellement, Yongguk ne savait plus quoi dire.

Yongguk : Heu... Tu viens à l'entretien ?

Himchan : J'ai pas le choix...

Yongguk : Habilles-toi !

Il lui donna une tape dans le dos et lui tendit des vêtements propres. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait Himchan ainsi.

Ils allèrent donc à l'entretien, Jongup et Junhong, eux, sont rentrés à la maison. Jongup alluma la télé, il y avait des clips, il se mis à danser, Junhong rigola et fit pareil. Ces deux là sont très doués en danse, ils rêvent de devenir des danseurs professionnels mais n'ont pas le temps pour ça, ça ne restera qu'un rêve. Ces gosses sont fous, ils passent leur temps à s'amuser mais sont très sérieux au travail.

Pendant ce temps Youngjae et Daehyun finissaient leur travail. Ils terminent plus tôt aujourd'hui .

Youngjae : Tu veux aller au parc d'attraction ?

Daehyun : Uh ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup ?

Youngjae : Une envie. Il lui fi un grand sourire.

Daehyun : Pour une fois que Monsieur Youngjae veut autre chose que lire.

Youngjae : Nia nia nia.

Il lui tira la langue et lui prit la main pour l'emmener au parc d'attraction. Ces deux-là se sont rencontrés i ans, ils se sont retrouvés dans la même classe, il ont 6 mois d'écart et s'entendent à merveille, même bien plus que ça. Arrivés au parc ils font quelques manèges. Au bout d'une heure Daehyun se dirigea vers un stand de barbe à papa.

Daehyun : Une s'il vous plaît... Merci. -s'adressant à Youngjae- Tiens !

Il lui tendit la barbe à papa.

Daehyun : Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

Youngjae : Quelque chose que tu n'aimeras pas.

Daehyun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Youngjae l'embrassait, leur baiser ne dura qu'un instant ?

Daehyun : -regardant autour de lui- Youngjae... Co... Comment ? De... Devant tout le monde ?

Un mois, un mois que ces deux-là sortent ensemble secrètement. Cela leur est tombé dessus comme ça un matin. Alors qu'ils étaient seuls à l'appartement, ils se chamaillaient pour plaisanter, à un moment Daehyun se cogna contre la table et trébucha sur Youngjae. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, dans un élan, il l'embrassa. Youngjae se laissa faire, rendant son baiser à Daehyun. Depuis ce jour ils sortent ensemble tout en cachant leur relation aux autres.

Youngjae : Pourquoi cacher notre amour ?

Daeyhyun : Mais Youngjae... Que t'arrives-t-il ? Ça ne me dérange pas mais... C'est toi qui ne voulais pas qu'on s'embrasse en public.

Youngjae : Je sais mais... Je ne supporte plus de voir toutes ces filles te regarder constamment, j'ai peur que tu m'échappe.

Daehyun l'embrassa et lui murmura à l'oreille « Ça n'arrivera jamais mon cœur. »

De retour chez eux, ils se retrouvèrent seuls, mais pas bien longtemps, Yonggul arriva en vitesse, suivit de prêt de Himchan. Yongguk avait l'air en colère et Himchan triste. Daehyun essaya d'engager la conversation.

Daehyun : Alors l'entretien ?

Yongguk : Demandes à l'autre abruti !

Youngjae : Que s'est-il passé ?

Himchan s'assit dans le canapé, voyant qu'il ne parlerait pas Yonggul prit la parole.

Yongguk : Ce gosse là ! Insupportable ! Il n'écoutait pas l'employeur, il regardait complètement ailleurs, ne répondait même pas ! -s'adressant à Himchan- Et oui Monsieur ne pense qu'à lui ! Je sais pas ce qui ne va pas Chan ! Mais si tu parles pas on pourra pas t'aider !

Yongguk s'approcha du canapé et prit Himchan par le col.

Yongguk : J'espère que t'es fier de toi ? C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

Youngjae : Calme toi Hyung...

Yongguk lâcha Himchan et parti dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Himchan : -en pleurant- Mianhae...

Daehyun prit Himchan dans ses bras.

Daehyun : Ne t'en fais pas, ça va lui passer.

Himchan se leva et sorti de la maison.

Zinger : Salut mon chou.


	3. Chapter 3

_Zinger : Salut mon chou !_

Himchan : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Zinger : Quel accueil, pourquoi es-tu si froid ?

Himchan : Tu me le demande ? Tu me harcèle depuis des moi, pourquoi je serais gentil avec toi ?

Zinger : Parce que je t'aime.

Himchan : Si tu crois que ça me fais quelque chose.

Zinger s'approcha doucement de lui, elle tendit sa vers le visage d'Himchan, lui caressa les cheveux et approcha son visage pour l'embrasser. Himchan prit sa main, et violemment, l'écarta de lui.

Zinger : Tu le regretteras mon chou.

El lui lançant un baiser avec sa main, elle parti. Depuis quelque jour Himchan ne recevait que des messages de menaces tels que « Tu m'appartiens, tu n'es rien sans moi, tu vas regretter d'être parti ». Avec la visite surprise de Zinger, Himchan n'était pas rassuré, il rentra a toute vitesse à l'appartement. Quand il rentra Youngjae lisait, Daehyun était endormi à ses côté, Jongup et Junhong jouaient à un jeu vidéo. Il resta planté dans l'entrée quelques instant, hésitant à aller dans sa chambre.

Jongup : T'en fais pas Hyung, il dort.

Himchan : Ah ? Merci Jongup.

Il alla donc dans sa chambre, sauf que Yongguk ne dormait pas.

Himchan : -murmurant- Aish Jongup tu vas mourir.

Yongguk : Depuis quand ?

Himchan : Uh ?

Yongguk : Depuis quand cette fille t'harcèle ?

Himchan : Hyung comment... ?

Yongguk s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Himchan le serra fort, au bout de quelques instants il se détacha de son aîné et lui raconta tout de A à Z.

Yongguk : Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, on peut se parler de tout non ?

Himchan : Oui Hyung, je le saurais maintenant.

Yongguk : Que vas-tu faire ?

Himchan : Ya rien à faire, plus qu'à attendre qu'elle revienne.

Yonnguk : Tu es fou ? Tu vas rester là sans rien faire ? Va porter plainte !

Himchan : Ça servirait à quoi ? Il n'y a aucune preuve concrète.

Yongguk : Les sms !

Himchan : Je ne crois pas que la police fasse quelque chose à partir de simples sms.

Yongguk : Ne sors jamais seul ! Compris ?

Himchan : Oui Hyung.

Yongguk était inquiet pour Himchan, à vrai dire il avait déjà entendu parler de cette Zinger. Un jour qu'il rentrait chez lui tard le soir, il entendit des cris. Il se dirigea prudemment vers l'endroit d'où provenait les cris. Sans se montrer il observa la scène. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme ainsi qu'un homme à genou devant eux. Les deux hommes tabassaient celui à terre sous les ordres de la jeune femme. Yongguk était seul et ne savait pas comment l'aider, il se sentait coupable. Comment savait-il qu'il s'agissait bien de cette Zinger ? Tout simplement car l'homme à terre avait hurlé son nom avant le coup fatal. Yongguk avait peur qu'il arrive la même chose à Himchan. Il ne la laisserait pas faire, il feut l'arrêter avant qu'il n'en soit trop tard.

Yongguk : Va dormir, ne t'en fais pas ça va aller.

Il lui fait un baiser sur le front et alla se coucher. Himchan eut du mal à s'endormir et eut un sommeil très agité. Malgré que Yongguk le rassurait un peu, cela ne suffisait pas.

Comme ils n'avaient toujours pas d'emploi, Yongguk et Himchan en profitent pour faire la grasse matinée.

C'était le jour de repos de Jongup et Junhong, leur habitude était de passer leur journée à la salle d'arcade mais aujourd'hui ils avaient d'autres projets. Ils avaient prévus de participer à un concours. Mais quel concours ? Un concours de danse organisé par une grande agence de musique coréeenne. Ils organisaient ce concours afin de trouver des jeunes talents pour être des back-dancers dans leur agence. Jongup et Junhong ne croient pas vraiment pouvoir gagner, ils y vont pour d'amuser, danser est leur passion.

L'agence annonçait immédiatement aux candidats si ils étaient retenus pour le deuxième tour ou non. Les jurys ont l'air exigents mais cela n'arrête pas nos deux jeunes hommes. Avec audace ils leur offrent un spectacle de break-dance époustouflant mais pas suffisamment pour les jurys. C'est avec un « non » et le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils quittèrent le concours.

Jongup : C'était amusant !

Junhong : Oui, il faudra voir s'il n'y en a pas d'autres bientôt.

Heureux de leur essai, il se mirent en route pour rentrer chez eux quand ils furent interpellés par une personne.

Excusez-moi, vous êtes biens Moon Jong Up et Choi Jun Hong ?

Junhong : -regardant Jongup- Oui c'est bien nous... Pourquoi ?

Je me présente, Mr Kim Tae Sung, directeur général de la TS Entertainment, petite agence de musique. Je suis en quête de nouveaux talents et j'ai été très impressionné par votre performance, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne vous ont pas prit d'ailleurs, enfin ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, je suis très intéressé par vous.

Jongup : Heu... Comment ça ?

Kim TaeSung : Ça vous dirait d'intégrer mon agence ?

Jongup et junhong se regardèrent, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, il restèrent muets.

Kim TaeSung : Je suis désolé, c'est un peu soudain, pouvons-nous nous voir un autre jour ?

Junhong : Nous travaillons jusqu'à 15h30 tous le jours.

Kim TaeSung : Très bien, samedi qui vient à 17h vous êtes libres ?

Junhong : Bien sur.

Jongup et Junhong n'en reviennent pas, une agence des a remarqué. Ce rêve qu'ils croyait irréalisable va-t-il enfin aboutir ? Ils étaient extrêmement heureux et rentrèrent à la maison annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

Tout le monde était là quand ils arrivèrent.

Jongup : Les gars vous savez pas quoi ?

Junhong : Une agence, une agence !

Jongup : Veut de nous.. NOUS !

Daehyun : C'est super ça, c'est l'agence qui organisait le concours ?

Jongup : Non, c'est le directeur d'une autre agence qui était venu au concours qui nous a repéré.

Junhong : C'est pas géniale ça ?

Youngjae : Vous êtes sûrs que c'est pas une arnaque ? Elle s'appelle comment cette agence ?

Yongguk : Youngjae ! Leur casse pas leur truc !

Youngjae : Je dis ça pour eux, je ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent avoir.

Junhong : Tiens, leur carte ! C'est la TS Entertainment !

Youngjae : Jamais entendu parler.

Himchan : Youngjae, sors un peu de tes bouquins, ils en ont parlé l'autre jour à la télé.

Yongguk : C'est une toute nouvelle agence.

Daehyun : A partir du mois prochain elle va organiser des concours dans tout le pays.

Youngjae : Oh je vois ! C'est super pour vous les gars.

Pour fêter ça ils décidèrent de sortir, ils passèrent une soirée tranquille. Youngjae et Daehyun rentrèrent les premier, ils avaient travaillé tout la journée et étaient fatiguées. Une heure après c'était au tour de Jongup et Junhong de rentrer, eux travaillaient le lendemain.

Yongguk et Himchan marchaient tranquillement dans la rue. Ils s'arrêtèrent net. Pourquoi ? Devant eux, Hyosung et Zinger, ensemble...


	4. Chapter 4

Zinger : -s'adressant à Himchan- Salut mon chou !  
Hyosung : Vous vous connaissez ?  
Himchan : Malheureusement oui.  
Hyosung : Mimi, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
Himchan : Pour rien...

Il fit demi-tour afin de couper court à la conversation. Hyosung voulu l'arrêter mais Yongguk l'en empêcha. Hyosung ne comprenait rien, elle et Zinger étaient amies d'enfance. Elles se connaissent depuis la maternelle et se sont retrouvées il y a une semaine par hasard dans la rue. Par hasard ? Pas si sur ! Elles se sont retrouvées un jour où Zinger errait en bas de l'appartement des garçons, Hyosung était arrivée à ce moment là. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis plus de 5 ans, Zinger ayant déménagé aux Etats-Unis et n'était revenue qu'il y a un peu plus de 6 mois. Elle n'avait repris contact avec personne à son retour, se contentant d'aguicher des hommes. Elle avait mal tourné aux States, Hyosung connaissait une fille gentille, douce, elle n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Elle se retouva donc seule avec Zinger.

Hyosung : Tu m'expliques ?  
Zinger : Oh ce n'est rien, on s'est croisés l'autre jour alors que je passais par là et... C'est un garçon mignon donc je l'ai abordé et je crois qu'il a prit peur.  
Hyosung : Quel froussard celui là, mais ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de lui.  
Zinger : Vous sortez ensemble ?  
Hyosung : Pas encore, mais ne t'avises pas de me faire de l'ombre.

Zinger savait bien que Hyosung avait un gros faible pour Himchan. Si elle n'avait pas reprit contact avec ses anciennes amies, elle ne s'en était pas pour autant moins renseignée sur celles-ci. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Son père l'avait forcée à quitter la Corée pour aller aux Etats-Unis afin de faire des études de droit, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait et avait tout fait pour mettre son père à bout. Sécher les cours, dégrader son lycée, consommation et vente de drogue, voilà ce qu'elle avait fait subir à son père. Cela avait prit fin i mois, quand elle a fugué pour revenir en Corée. N'étant pas redevenue une bonne personne depuis son retour, elle continait de vouloir faire du mal aux autres. Même à ses amies ? N'ayant reçu aucunes nouvelles durant 5 années, elle ne la considérait plus comme telle. Son seul but est de se faire du bien en faisant du mal aux autres. Et pourtant, elle avait tout pour être une fille bien. Avant de partir, elle avait obtenu un contrat avec une agence de mannequins. C'est surement à cause de ça que son père l'avait emmenée de force aux Etats-Unis, à l'époque elle était bien trop jeune pour faire du mannequinat.

Zinger : Ne t'en fais pas chérie, c'est pas mon genre de piquer les proies de mes amies.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et un grand sourire. Hyosung se laissa avoir, ne savant rien de la nouvelle identité de sa soi-disant amie. Elles passèrent donc la journée toute les deux, à faire les magasins et à parler de leurs vies. Le tissu de mensonges déblatéré par Zinger passa comme une lettre à la poste et c'est en bonnes copines qu'elles finirent leur journée.

Yongguk et Himchan ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Guk avait du mal à aborder le sujet de Zinger avec Chan. Il était tard et les deux garçons étaient en train de lire chacun dans son lit. Himchan prit son courage à deux mains oour aborder ce sujet délicat pour lui.

Himchan : Tu penses que ça fait longtemps qu'elles se connaissent ?

Surprit que Himchan lui parle de ça tout d'un coup, Yongguk mit du temps avant de répondre.

Yongguk : Franchement, je n'en sais rien et je ne sais pas ce que je préfèrerais.

Himchan : Comment ça ?  
Yongguk : Si elles se connaissent depuis longtemps peut-être que Hyo pourra nous en dire plus sur elle, sur comment elle est, mais elle pourrait ne pas nous croire si on lui dit ce qu'elle fait parce que à mon avis elle ne connait pas le côté sombre de cette fille. Puis si elle la connait depuis peu, on pourrait la mettre en garde, mais Hyosung s'attache facilement aux gens et ne voit que le côté positif de celles-ci, ça pourrait être un désavantage.

Himchan ferma son livre et réfléchis à ce que Yongguk venait de dire. Yongguk tourna la tête et observa celui-ci, pensif.

Himchan : On a pas le choix, on doit en parler à Hyosung, quitte à se facher avec elle, on doit savoir. Je lui envoie un message pour qu'on se voit demain.

La nuit se passa normalement, Himchan s'était endormi tôt et ne vu le message de Hyo seulement le matin. Elle disait qu'elle passerait chez eux en début d'après-midi et qu'elle était contente que Himchan veuille la voir, si elle savait... Il était déjà 11h et Yongguk et Himchan étaient bien sur seuls à la maison, pour une fois Guk dormait encore. Himchan était soucieux, il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il prépara à manger. Quand Yonnguk se réveilla il fut surpris de constater que Himchan était debout et qu'en plus il avait préparé le repas.

Himchan : Good morning Hyung !  
Yongguk : Salut toi, t'as l'air en forme dit donc !  
Himchan : J'ai passé une bonne nuit donc oui. Il lui fit son plus grand sourire. Noona vient en début d'après-midi ! Viens, installes-toi et manges.  
Yongguk : Merci, on va lui dire quoi à Hyo ? Par où commencer ?

Himchan : Par lui demander depuis combien de temps elle la connait puis lui raconter ce qui m'est arrivé...

Yongguk : Tu te sens capable de lui dire ?

Himchan : Pas le choix.

Hyosung arriva un peu plus tôt que prévu, elle fut surprise de constater la présence de Yongguk, elle aurait espéré un rendez-vous seule à seul avec Himchan. Voyant les deux jeunes hommes asss dans leur canapé, l'air sérieux, elle prit peur.

Hyosung : Il se passe quoi là ?

Himchan : Assis-toi.

Yongguk : On doit te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Hyosung : Je me doute, dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire tentant de se détendre.

Himchan : Tu connais Zinger depuis longtemps ?

Hyosung : Zinger ?

Yongguk : La fille avec qui tu étais hier.

Hyosung : C'est comme ça qu'elle a dit qu'elle s'apppelait ? Elle s'appelle Hana et oui, je la connais depuis longtemps, on s'est connues en maternelle.

Himchan : Comment ça se fait que tu nous ai jamais parlé d'elle ?

Hyosung : Elle a quitté la Corée il y 5 ans, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis c'est pourquoi je ne vous ai pas parlé d'elle.

Himchan : Elle était comment avant ?

Hyosung : Attends, elle vous a fait quoi ?

Yongguk : Tu peux nous laisser poser les questions pour l'instant s'il te plait, on t'expliquera ensuite.

Hyosung : C'était une fille agréable, gentille, ouverte, une fille modèle quoi. Et si vous voulez savoir je ne pense pas qu'elle ai changé si c'est à ça que vous vouliez en venir.

Himchan : Très bien tu peux rentrer chez toi alors. Dit-il froidement.

Hyosung : Quoi ? Dit-elle en se levant brusquement. Tu me fais venir jusqu'ici pour me poser des questions sur une amie et tu veux que je reparte sans savoir pourquoi et en plus, tu te permet de me parler sur ce ton ?

Himchan : -en se levant, énervé- Tu as l'air d'idolatrer cette fille donc non, je n'ai pas envie de te dire ce qu'il se passe pour que tu me traite de menteur.

Hyosung : Je suis débile ? Tu penses que je suis incapable de faire la part des choses et de comprendre ? Vu comment vous avez l'air sérieux j'ai juste envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe et de vous aider au mieux ! Pourquoi tu as peur que je ne te croive pas ? Ce que tu as a me dire est faux ? Non ! Alors dit moi ! Je tiens énormément à vous tu sais...

Yongguk : Excuse nous Noona, ça parait ausis irréaliste pour nous qu'on a du mal à en parler, d'autant plus que tu la connais bien.

Himchan et Hyosung se rassirent et, calmement reprirent la discussion. Ils expliquèrent tout à Hyo, la rencontre entre Himchan et Zinger, leur relation, leur rupture, ses messages de menace. Yongguk leur a même raconté ce qu'il avait vu une nuit. Hyosung resta bouche bée, ne reconnaissant vraiment pas son amie dans les propos des deux garçons. Bien sur qu'elle les croyait, pourquoi iraient-ils inventer une chose pareille ?

Hyosung : Je... Je sais pas quoi dire, je ne comprend pas ses intentions, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

Himchan : Aucune idée... Il fallait au moins qu'on t'en parle.

Hyosung : Je comprend, merci de m'en avoir parlé, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle se leva et embrassa Himchan sur le front, elle fit un geste d'au revoir et quitta l'appartement. A ce moment là elle reçu un appel de Zinger, elle ne répondit pas et rentra directement chez elle. Yongguk et Himchan passèrent la fin d'après-midi à regarder des films , vautrés dans le canapé.

Pendant ce temps, Youngjae avait organisé un deuxième après-midi romantique avec Daehyun. Désireux de montrer à tout le monde son amour pour son compagnon et surtout voulant empêcher d'autres filles de s'approcher de son amoureux, il lui tena la main tout l'après-midi.

Leur après-midi débuta par une dégustation de glace au bord d'une rivière. Tout en discutant joyeusement, Daehyun en profitait pour mitrailler son amoureux de photos, ne sachant pas combien de temps cela allait durer il comptait bien immortaliser ces instants précieux. Youngjae avait ensuite prévu d'aller au cinéma, cela n'enchantait pas spécialement Daehyun mais il ne pu refuser. Ils allèrent donc voir un film. Lequel ? Quelle importance, nos deux tourtereaux n'ont pas vu une seule image du film, trop occupés à s'embrasser pendant toute la séance, dérangeant ainsi leurs voisins venus, eux, regarder le film.  
Youngjae voulait ensuite aller se balader au parc, mais Daehyun avait d'autres plans, il préférait rentrer chez eux, et profiter qu'ils soient seuls, en espérant que les autres soient ailleurs.  
Ils rentrèrent alors chez eux, poussant la porte tout en s'embrassant, ils furent surpris de voir que Yongguk et Himchan étaient là, les regardant de travers.

Yongguk : What ? Dit-il en rigolant.

Les deux plus jeunes étaient un peu génés, mais se tenant toujours la main ils s'assirent en face de leurs deux amis.

Youngjae : Bon bah... Voilà quoi. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Himchan : Voilà quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Daehyun : On ne savait pas comment vous alliez réagir.  
Yongguk : ça fait longtemps que vous sortez ensemble ?

Youngjae : Un peu plus d'un mois.  
Himchan : Et vous comptiez nous le dire quand ?

Youngjae : Aujourd'hui.  
Himchan : -en donnant une tape sur la tête de Youngjae- Te fous pas de moi.

Youngjae : Hyung mais c'est vrai.

Tous se mirent à rire. Yongguk et Himchan étaient bien sur heureux pour leurs amis. A ce moment là Jongup et Junhong rentrèrent, Youngjae leur annonca la nouvelle et tous décidèrent de fêter ça.

Samedi approche à grand pas et Junhong et Jongup commencent à être stressés, ils se posent beaucoup de questions sur l'agence qui veut les embaucher, en faisant des recherches sur internet ils découvrent quelque chose de surprenant.


	5. Chapter 5

En faisant des recherches ils tombèrent sur le site officiel de la TS Entertainment. C'est alors qu'ils virent ceci :

Prochainement : SECRET

La TS Entertainment va faire débuter sous peu son tout premier groupe ! SECRET ! Groupe mystérieux de quatre jolies demoiselles ! Et voici les deux premières membres dévoilées aujourd'hui : Voici Sunhwa et JiEun ( . /tumblr_mcj2uwryI11rqereco1_ )

Rendez-vous lundi pour découvrir les deux autres membres, et...

Et quoi ? Junhong et Jongup ne savaient plus que dire, ils restèrent bouche bée devant l'écran pendant plusieurs secondes.

Junhong : Nan mais tu crois que...

Jongup : Et si c'était...

Ils parlaient tous les deux en même temps et ne s'écoutaient pas l'un l'autre. Ils faisaient un tel vacarme dans l'appartement que Himchan se réveilla.

Himchan : Oh ! C'est quoi ce boucan là ? dit-il à moitié endormi et fortement énervé.

Les deux plus jeunes se remirent à parler en même temps, Himchan ne comprenait rien.

Himchan : STOP ! Un à la fois, sinon on va pas y arriver !

Jongup : Hyung regarde ! Il pointa l'écran du doigt. Tu crois que… ?

Himchan : -en lisant- Que quoi ? –s'arrêtant net dans sa lecture- Sunhwa et JiEun ? Mais… Mais… Pourquoi elles ne nous ont rien dit ?

Junhong : Bonne question, mais tu ne te demande pas qui sont les autres membres ?

Himchan : Vous ? dit-il en rigolant.

Jongup : Hyung t'es pas drôle, dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Himchan : Je sais, c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez voyons ! Uh ? Mais… Vous pensez à qui ?

Junhong : Hyosung Noona !

Himchan : Sérieusement ? Naaan…

Himchan s'arrêta brusquement. Et si ils avaient raison ? Et bien pire, et si Zinger en faisait parti aussi ? Cette idée lui traversa l'esprit et il frissonna. Il ne s'était pas remis de l'histoire de Yongguk, il avait bien peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Jongup : Que t'arrive-t-il Hyung ?

Himchan : ça ne doit pas être ça, elle nous en aurait parlé elle voyons !

Himchan se leva et reparti se coucher. Les deux plus jeunes devaient partir travailler, il éteignirent l'ordinateur et partirent. Une fois qu'il entendit la porte se fermer, Himchan se releva. Il faisait les 100 pas dans l'appartement, sachant plus quoi penser. Tout ça était trop étrange, il fallait qu'il voie Hyosung, il partit donc chez elle.

Il arriva devant la maison de Hyo et fut surprit de la voir dehors, rigolant avec une fille. Himchan ne reconnu pas immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Zinger, elle était différente. Elle n'avait plus ses cheveux noirs avec des mèches bleues et sa queue de cheval habituelle, mais des cheveux châtains, impeccablement lissés. Himchan ne comprenait plus rien. Mais que faisaient-elles ensembles ? Ah, Hyosung a dit qu'elle discuterait avec elle. Mais pourquoi sont-elles en train de rire ? Himchan prit son courage a deux mains, et avança vers les deux jeunes filles.

Hyosung : Oh, bonjour Himchanchan !

Himchan : Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, de quoi parliez-vous ?

Hyosung : Quelle impolitesse mon petit. Et bien nous discutions du fait que…

Himchan : -lui coupant la parole- Que tu nous mens et que ça t'amuses ? Que tu vas faire tes débuts en tant que chanteuse ?

Hyosung : Premièrement, je ne vois pas en quoi je vous mens ! Ensuite oui, c'est bien vrai, nous allons débuter prochainement.

Himchan : Nous ?

Hyosung : Oui, moi, Sunhwa, JiEun et… Zinger.

Himchan : Alors c'est bien vrai.

Zinger : Himchan, j'ai changé et je…

Himchan : -coupant une nouvelle fois la paroles- Quoi ? En deux jours tu as changé ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Zinger : Je suis sérieuse Himchan, écoutes-moi !

Himchan se calma en voyant Hyosung approuver de la tête, ils entrèrent dans la maison afin de discuter calmement.

Zinger : Grâce à Hyo j'ai changé. Nous sommes toutes les deux allées passer un casting pour une agence la semaine dernière. Je t'avoue qu'au début je n'en avais rien à faire mais, quand ils nous ont dit qu'on était acceptées et que j'avais du talent, je me suis remise en question. J'ai mal tourné aux Etats-Unis, je le sais. Je sais aussi que je veux redevenir la fille que j'étais avant. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire... Au fond, c'est parce que tu es le seul que j'ai réellement aimé, je m'accrochais à toi en te faisant du mal, pardonne-moi.

Himchan en avait assez, c'était trop pour aujourd'hui. Il se leva et quitta la maison. Zinger se mit à pleurer et essaya de le rattraper, mais c'était trop tard.

Le grand jour est enfin arrivé, Jongup et Junhng arrivèrent à l'agence une demie heure plus tôt que prévu. Ils allèrent se présenter à l'accueil et on les dirigea vers une salle d'attente. En se dirigeant vers celle-ci ils croisèrent Sunhwa et JiEun, ils s'arrêtèrent discuter avec elles.

Junhong : Noonas !

Sunhwa : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Dit-elle surprise.

Jongup : Et vous ? Vous comptiez nous annoncer quand la grande nouvelle ?

Sunhwa : On voulait vous faire une suprise, je crois que c'est un peu raté pour le coup. Elle rigola.

JinEun : Et vous alors ? Vous venez faire quoi ici ?

Junhong : Vous savez qu'on a été à un concours l'autre jour, on a été refusé mais monsieur Kim nous a remarqué et veut apparemment de nous dans son agence.

Sunhwa : Woah mais c'est génial, on sera vos sunbae.

JiEun et Sunhwa étaient enchantées à l'idée d'avoir leurs amis dans la même agence qu'elles. Leurs vies allaient changer et elle avaient peur de ne plus beaucoup les voir, c'est une très bonne nouvelle.

Kim TaeSung : Messieurs, nous pouvons y aller.

Junhong et Jongup suivirent monsieur Kim en silence. Ils avançaient dans les couloir de l'agence. Elle était nouvelle mais avait les moyens de réussir. Les couloirs étaient grands, il y avait déjà des grandes affiches des SECRET accrochées au mur. Junhong remarqua qu'il y avait en fait un poster sur deux, un poster, puis un blanc et encore un poster. Il en déduisit que c'était pour mettre les affiches de l'autre groupe que l'agence compte produire. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de monsieur Kim, celui-ci étaient grand et très lumineux. Ils s'installèrent.

Kim TaeSung : Bien, ne trainons pas, vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Junhong : Bien sur, nous ne serions pas venus sinon.

Kim TaeSung : Voilà ce que je vous propose : je veux vous faire intégrer un groupe de 6 membres..

Jongup : -lui coupant la parole- Un groupe ? Mais nous ne sommes que danseurs !

Kim TaeSung : Mais je veux faire de vous un groupe d'idoles. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Jongup : Je ne pense pas que nous soyons qualifiés pour cela !

Kim TaeSung : Ne vous sous-estimez pas ! Dernièrement j'ai embauché une fille qui ne se croyait douée en rien, elle a une magnifique voix, elle l'igorais, elle a certe des progrets à faire en danse mais ça c'est facile à améliorer. Il rigola. Je crois en vous, je crois en vos compétences, et, je me trompe rarement là-dessus.

Junhong : Faisons un test alors.

Kim TaeSung : Vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle d'entraînement. Ici, tout était déjà prêt. Des gens attendaient, ils seront les juges pour leur audition. Jongup et Junhong se mirent en place face à eux. Cette fois pas question de danser mais il fallait bien chanter. On leur apporta deux micros. Ils n'urent pas le choix de la chanson, Kim TaeSung leur donna les paroles de la chanson qu'ils allaient devoir chanter : The lazy song de Bruno Mars. Par chance il connaissent bien cette chanson, bien qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais réellement chantée. La chanson démarra et, c'était parti, il fallait se lancer.

Jongup et Junhong étaient eux-même surpris de la prestation qu'ils venaient d'effectuer, ils recoltèrent de bruyants applaudissement et Kim TaeSung arborait un grand sourire. Il se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

Kim TaeSung : Quand je vous disait que je me trompait rarement. Retournons dans mon bureau.

Kim TaeSung : Comme je vous le disait, je veux vous faire débuter avec quatre autres jeunes.

Junhong : Les autres ont déjà été choisi ?

Kim TaeSung : J'ai en effet quatre garçons sous la main, vous êtes les premiers à être officiellement choisis.

Jongup : Hors de question !

Kim TaeSung et Jungong furent surpris.

Jongup : Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas faire parti d'un groupe avec des inconnus.

Kim TaeSung : Vous allez apprendre à vous connaitre.

Jongup se leva pour sortir, il se prépara à ouvrir la porte quand il s'arrêta. Il se retourna vers monsieur Kim et Junhong qui étaient restés assis, bouche bée.

Jongup : Seriez-vous prêts à... Il hésita. A faire passer d'autres auditions ?

Ni Ki TaeSung, ni Junhong ne comprenait où il voulait en venir.

Jongup : Nous connaissons quatre jeunes, seriez-vous prêts à les auditionner ?

Junhong : Jongup...

Kim TaeSung : Pourquoi pas... Je suis ouvert à toute proposition. Je vous laisse une semaine. Dans une semaine à 17h, je leur ferais passer une audition.

Jongup : C'est d'accord, je vous remercie.

Kim TaeSung : Ne me remerciez pas trop vite, voyons voir ce qu'ils vallent.

Jongup et Junhong allèrement donc annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, bien que Junhong ne soit pas très convaincu que les autres acceptent, lui était très enthousiasmé par cette idée. Ils avaient une semaine, une semaine d'entraînement intensif. Bizarrement ce fut la partie danse et non le chant qui posa le plus de problème. Entre Himchan qui s'emmêlait les pieds, Daehyun qui se payait les murs et les pieds de table parce qu'il ne regardait pas ce qu'il faisait en passant par Youngjae et Yongguk qui passaient leur temps à rigoler, l'affaire n'était pas gagnée ! Mais Jongup et Junhong étaient très motivés, ils allaient y arriver !

Nous étions vendredi soir, Himchan, qui faisait une overdose de l'entraînement, sorti faire un tour. Il s'arrêta dans un parc, il s'assit sur une balançoire. Il entendit des rires de filles non loin de lui mais ne se retourna pas, il vit quelqu'un s'assoir sur la balançoire à côté de lui, il ne tourna pas non plus la tête.

Zinger : Himchannie...

A ce moment là Himchan fit un bond et se leva pour lui faire face.

Himchan : Que veux-tu ?

Zinger : Je suis vraiment désolée, je m'excuse sincèrement, pardonne-moi...

Trois excuses en une phrase, Himchan voulait y croire. Il vit alors les larmes au bord de ses yeux, puis une d'entre elles roula sur sa joue. Himchan lui prit les mains et se mit à genou devant elle pour être à son niveau.

Himchan : Oublions cela.

Zinger voulu dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Hyosung.

Hyosung : Je suis contente que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Himchan, je peux te parler moi aussi ?

Himchan passa sa main sur la joue de Zinger pour essuyer ses larmes puis partit avec Hyosung. Ils marchèrent un certain temps sans dire un mot puis elle s'arrêta et regarda le ciel.

Hyosung : -ne lâchant pas le ciel des yeux- Je sais bien que tu ne m'aime pas comme je t'aime, j'essaye de me faire à l'idée. Je voulais te dire que je vais arrêter de t'embêter avec ça et... Je souhaite que tu trouves une fille qui t'aimerais autant que moi.

Himchan regardait fixement Hyosung. À l'entente de ces mots il se mit devant elle. Elle ne lâchait pas le ciel des yeux malgré que Himchan soit en face d'elle. Himchan lui couvrit les yeux pour la forcer à bouger, elle baissa la tête, il enleva sa main et ils se regardaient maintenant en face. Il posa sa main sur sa joue tout en la regardant fixement dans les yeux, elle voulu retirer sa main mais Himchan la lui attapa avant. Il s'approcha lentement de son visage, elle ferma les yeux et il l'embrassa. Le baiser dura quelques instants, aucun des deux ne voulant arrêter cet instant. Himchan se retira et l'enlaça.

Himchan : Je ne crois pas trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime plus que toi, et je ne crois pas que tu trouvera quelqu'un qui t'aime si peu que moi.

Il rigola et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Himchan : Je plaisante.

Il la racompagna chez elle et rentra chez lui.

C'était le grand jour, les garçons allaient passer l'audition, ils étaient nerveux et cela se ressentait. Kim TaeSung ne disait rien, il observait les quatre jeunes garçons. L'audition commença, les jeunes présentèrent lce qu'ils avaient préparé durant une semaine. Leur prestation se déroula sans trop de cafouillages. À la fin, Kim TaeSung seva et fit signe aux quatre garçons de le suivre.

Kim TaeSung : Jeunes hommes, ce que j'ai à vous dire ne va pas vous plaire... Je ne pense pas que ça va coller avec vous deux...

Il pointait Himchan et Youngjae du doigt.

Kim TaeSung : Vous n'étiez pas toujours coordonés et vos voix sonnaient faux par moment, je suis désolé. Je suis consciant de ce que cela va me coûter vu que si je ne vous prend pas tous, vos camarades ne voudront pas intégrer on agence non plus... Mais je ne peux pas prendre de risques.

Yongguk : Nous comprenons, au revoir.

Ils sortirent du bureau et virent Jongup, Junhong, Sunhwa et Hyosung, ils leur explquèrent et quittèrent l'agence tous les six. Hyosung était à la fois énervée et triste, elle avait vue leur audition et n'était pas du tout d'accord avec Kim TaeSung, elle alla donc le voir.

Hyosung : Monsieur Kim, pourquoi ne pas les avoir gardé ? Vous savez bien qu'ils ont tous les six du talent !

Kim TaeSung : Je sais.

Hyosung : Qu... Quoi ?

Kim TaeSung : Je sais qu'ils sont tous les six, sans exception talentueux, mais je ne veux pas d'un groupe d'amis, je veux un groupe d'idoles.

Hyosung : Je ne saisis pas bien.

Kim TaeSung : Je ne suis pas certain qu'un groupe d'amis devenant idoles soit correct, comment être sur qu'ils travailleront correctement ?

Hyosung : Mais vous nous avez bien embauchées, nous.

Kim TaeSung : Oui, car j'ai su seulement après que vous vous connaissiez. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

Hyosung : S'il vous plait, vous avez bien vus qu'ils ont du talent, je ne les ai jamais vus aussi sérieux.

Kim TaeSung : N'insiste pas Hyosung !

Hyosung : Je vous en supplie !

Avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de le supplier davantage, ils furent interrompus par un assitant de monsieur qui leur annonça qu'il devait sortit immédiatement de l'agence. Mais, pouquoi ?

Dehors il y avait de l'animation, et surtout beaucoup de bruit. C'était nos six jeunes amis, qui se produisaient en public juste devant l'agence. Provocation envers Kim TaeSung ? Jongup avait plutôt dans l'idée de le faire réagir alors il avait mis la musique à fond et s'était mis à danser, les autres le rejoingnèrent aussitôt. Le public avait l'air plus que content. De plus en plus de personnes venaient observer le spectacle.

Kim TaeSung capitula.

Après deux mois d'entrainement intensif, Youngjae, Himchan, Jongup, Junhong, Yongguk & Daehyun sont devenus... les B.A.P !


End file.
